


Only Mine

by simplynameless



Category: Original Work
Genre: Forced Sex, Implied/Referenced Sexual Harassment, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 20:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9140998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simplynameless/pseuds/simplynameless
Summary: Keita stayed with his lover, Nao. Nao made him really angry on New Year's Eve. What would Keita do to vent his anger?





	

There was this certain bar that many people loved to come to. It was placed 5 blocks away from the main street. It was there among some stores and small offices. So, when the night came, the bar was the only lively place around the neighborhood.

The bar opened every night. It served the best food and the best drinks that people had ever tasted. Also, even though there were many people with different backgrounds and jobs who came there, the place was always peaceful. Fights only occurred there very rarely. That was why, people loved to come back there to have some peace of mind or just to have a tasty meal. So now, the bar already had many regular customers.

The owner of the place is Keita, a 20 year old guy, the son of a successful businessman. His dad gave him a two-storey building. Keita didn’t know what to do with that big building. He only needed one floor to live in, so he decided to rent out the first floor and lived on the second floor.

Gorou-san, the 45 years old man with long brown hair and good figure, was the one who rented the first floor and ran his bar there. The rent was cheap and the place was good, so he kept renting the place from Keita since long ago. Now that it has been three years already, they were so close, just like family. Gorou-san looked after him just like a dad would do. Keita even said that Gorou-san did not have to pay the rent anymore, but he refused it.

Keita lived with his lover, Naohiko. Nao, as he often called him, was a 21 years old novel writer. He hadn’t published many novels yet, but his works were really loved by his readers. He was still building his career, slowly but surely. As for Keita, he didn’t do any work since he would continue his father’s business. Right now, he was still in the process of learning everything he needed to know about how to run a business. In short, he was still in college.

Even though Nao was a year older than Keita, Nao was more childish and acted so spoiled. He was hot tempered and also an ignorant person, he just didn’t care about anything, including things that related to himself.

On the other hand, Keita was a calm and kind person, but not so kind towards Nao because Nao would always get on his nerves. And Keita would be very scary when he was mad. Do what he said if you wanted to live longer. He would turn out very demonic. The rare fights at the bar were caused by angry Keita.

Keita was climbing up the stairs to go to his room, when Gorou-san called out to him.

“Keita-kun, I’m planning a party at the bar on New Year’s eve. Is it okay? It will be very noisy, you know.”

“Oh. It’s okay. Sure. It’s noisy everyday anyway.” Keita smiled after he gave him his permission.

“Sweet. Thank you, Keita.” Gorou-san smiled back and showed him his thumbs up. He was happy that he could please his customers on that special night.

Keita went to his room as Gorou-san walked out to open his bar.

-♥-

Keita sighed and rolled his eyes as he saw the room was a big mess. The clothes were on the floor, the food and drinks were spilled on the table, the books and papers scattered everywhere. And in the middle of them, Nao was sleeping peacefully, without pillow, without blanket, and without shirt.

“Nao... Nao... wake up.” Keita shook Nao’s body.

“Tch, shut up. I’m sleepy.” Nao clicked his tongue and brushed Keita’s hand off.

Keita was irked. What right did Nao have to brush him off like that?!Even though Keita did it for Nao’s own good; so that he wouldn’t catch a cold.

“Wake up, Baka-Nao!” Keita flipped Nao’s body as if he was flipping a table. Nao was shocked and finally opened his eyes.

“Ouch! Keita, you! It hurts!” He said when he was still lying on the floor, rubbing his forehead, which got bumped on the floor.

“It’s your fault for not waking up when I woke you up! Hurry up and help me clean this room. I can’t believe you always make a mess everytime you work.”

“Tch!” Nao still didn’t move from where he was lying.

“And don’t sleep on the floor shirtless like that. You will catch a cold.”

“Oi, Nao.” Keita glared at him when he saw his lover hadn’t gotten up yet.

“Don’t you know any better way to wake me up?” Nao pulled Keita’s shirt until their face were very close to each other.

“Kiss me.” Nao bit his lower lip while gazing at Keita’s lips before looking up to meet Keita’s eyes.

Keita couldn’t resist and gave Nao the kiss he wanted.

“Now that’s way better.” Nao put a big smile on his face and then jumped on Keita’s back. “Now carry me to the bathroom.” He leaned his head on Keita’s back.

“Wha..?You spoiled big brat. You can walk by yourself. Why should I carry you? …”

But despite his complaint, Keita still carried him there.

-♥-

Nao had done an “exercise” in the bathroom and had taken a bath too. He felt all refreshed now. His eyes explored the room and he saw that the room was really messy. He didn’t realize that he made such a big mess. He looked back to see if Keita had come out of the bathroom yet. Then, he hurriedly went downstairs to the bar before Keita came out and called him to help with the house cleaning.

Gorou-san was frozen for a moment when he saw Nao came down to the bar just wearing his oversized tank top and short pants.

Looking at Nao now, his clothes obviously couldn’t hide those bite marks and some nail scratches he had on his body. His hair was a mess and still dripping wet because he hadn’t dried it completely. He looked so sexy and seductive but he himself didn’t realize it. Or more like, he didn’t care.

“Nao-kun! How many times should I tell you not to come here while looking like that?” Gorou-san nagged at Nao again.

Nao didn’t care about his look whatsoever. Nao thought that it was okay to come down looking like that, since the bar was a part of his home too. So, why bother with changing clothes?

“Shut up, old man.” He didn’t want to listen to Gorou-san as usual. He sat on the chair and asked for a drink.

“What the hell, you brat? I’m not old. I’m only 45 you know.”

“45 is old though.” With his “I don’t care” expression, he stuck his tongue out.

“You are not getting any drink. Go back.”

“Huh? Stingy!” Nao pounded on the table.

“No. Keita said I’m not allowed to give you one. You get drunk very easily, remember?! Now go back up there! Keita will kill you if he sees you come down looking like this.”

“Tch. That damn Keita!”

“Seriously, Nao. Go and change your clothes.” Said Gorou-san when Nao still sat there.

“This is a bar you know. What would you do if someone cast an eye at you and then attack you? I can’t keep my eyes on you all the time. Do you have any idea how you look like now?” Gorou-san came closer to him to whisper those words.

Nao flicked Gorou-san’s forehead. “Too close. And that’s not gonna happen.” Nao finally listened and went back upstairs again.

“Of course it can happen while you’re looking so tempting like that, Baka-Nao!” Gorou-san sighed.

Unknowingly by both of them, someone had been watching with his perverted eyes.

-♥-

Nao came back and found the room had been cleaned.

“Oh, you’re really good at cleaning. So fast, Keita.” Nao commented like he had nothing to do with it at all.

“Damn you, Nao. Where have you been?” Keita glared at him from the couch where he rested his tired body. “Don’t tell me you...”

“What? No. Haha, what are you thinking? I was just peeking out from near the stairs. I wouldn’t go out looking like this.” He shook his head and waved his hands. Nao lied to avoid Keita’s anger.

Keita just sighed. He was too tired to say more.

Then, Nao came to sit beside Keita on the couch. Nao kissed Keita and pushed him down. “Let’s do it again, Keita.” Nao asked in a spoiled manner.

Keita blushed a bit. “No, we did it in the bathroom just now.”

“It’s okay. Come on.” Nao sucked Keita’s neck.

“No, Nao. It’s not okay for me. That’s enough. I’m tired now. You have too much energy.” Keita pushed Nao back.

“Hmm? Even though you felt so good that you bit me all over?” Nao smirked.

“Shut up!!!” Keita blushed even more. “A no is a no!”

“Stingy!” Nao then just cuddled and hugged Keita tightly with some kisses too.

“Now I don’t know what else to do. So bored.”

“Don’t you have many works to do though?”

“I do. But I’m too lazy to do it.”

Keita ruffled Nao’s hair. “Do it. Gorou-san will hold a New Year’s Eve party at the bar. Make sure you finish your work before that time so you can join the fun.”

“Uhm... I will.” 

-♥-

It was cold outside but the happy humming from Gorou-san made the room even warmer than the heater did. Gorou-san was genuinely happy about the party. He was preparing everything for tonight. He prepared many foods, stocked more drinks, and chose a lot of good music to play.

He didn’t care that the streets were swarmed by many happy, noisy people who were so hyped about New Year. All he knew was that he should prepare everything well so he and his customers would have the best New Year party ever.

“Gorou-san, where should I put this?” Keita asked with a box of beers in his hands.

“Oh, put it on the table over there please, Keita-kun. Thank you. Even though I said you don’t have to help me.”

“It’s okay, Gorou-san.”

“Where’s Nao?”

“Ah. He’s still doing his work.”

“He hasn’t finished it yet? That brat.”

“Haha, I know right. He’s such a procrastinator. Well then, I’ll go check on him.”

Keita went upstairs.

Nao was there on the bed. Totally covered himself with a blanket but wearing nothing but his short pants underneath. He was seriously typing his story on his laptop while chewing some potato chips.

“How’s your work?” Keita sat on the bed.

“Just a bit more.”

“You think you can join the party?”

“Maybe.” Nao suddenly grabbed Keita’s shirt and gave him a kiss. It tasted like potato chips.

Keita was surprised by the kiss. “You...”Keita blushed. Nao laughed.

“I’ll finish soon, go help Gorou-san or something. I need to focus. If you’re here, all my attention will be directed to you.”

“O-okay.” Keita then came back to the bar.

-♥-

At night, many customers had come to the bar. There were more and more people coming when it was three or two hours before midnight. They directly ordered food and drinks and then had conversations with people they knew. Some of them sang or danced. It was really a happy night.

“Damn. It’s so noisy down there.” Nao murmured inside his blanket.

It was 11 p.m. Nao already finished his work. He was being lectured by his editor when he called to inform him that he had sent the file. It put him in a bad mood.

He grabbed Keita’s shirt and put it on without buttoning it. He still just wore his short pants. He went downstairs looking like that.

“Oi old man, where’s Keita?” He sat in one empty chair and asked Gorou-san who was happily chatting with a cute guy.

Gorou-san froze for awhile before he sighed. “Nao, you, again...”

“Don’t mind me. Where’s Keita?”

“Keita is out for awhile. He’s driving his friend to the train station.”

“Friend?”

“Yeah, his friend from college. His name is... hm... Taka? I forgot.”

“Taka?” Now Nao’s mood just became worse. He always got jealous over that guy named Taka. He had an argument with Keita before because of that guy. Keita promised him that he wouldn’t get close to Taka anymore but what did he do now?!

“Old man, give me-.” Nao didn’t continue asking. He knew Gorou-san would not give him any drink if he asked. So Nao snatched a big glass of beer from the person beside him and drank it. Lucky that Gorou-san didn’t see it because he was chatting with that cute guy again.

Some of the beer run from Nao’s mouth down to his neck until his stomach because he was drinking in hurry. Nao wiped his mouth. Just by that much alcohol, his mind and body already felt like being taken to another place.

He started to feel warm and cozy. His face turned red. He even had trouble keeping his balance. His shirt was sagged when he tried to stand up but fell to his chair again.

“Ugh. Damn!”

Despite what he felt now, he kept drinking what was left in the glass. His eyes became unfocused.

As tempting as he was, the way drunk-Nao looked now could make anyone just want to eat him.

Someone approached him. He was the guy who had been dying to have a chance to get close to Nao. He had been watching him for some days.

“Do you need my help?” He offered when he saw Nao trying so hard just to stand up.

“Wh... ar... yo...” Nao couldn’t find his energy just to ask ‘who are you’. He felt very dizzy now. He lost all his strength. He felt like floating in the air.

“Don’t worry. I’m not a bad guy.  Let me help you.” That guy lifted Nao up from his chair and leaned Nao’s body on his chest. He let his perverted laugh out a bit when he had Nao in his embrace. Then, he began to play his hands on Nao’s body. He rubbed Nao’s chest and pinched his nipple. It made Nao jolt bit. Then he brushed Nao’s back before he touched and groped his ass.

Realizing that Nao didn’t make a fuss about having a drink, Gorou-san looked at where Nao sat. He was so surprised. A panicked attack suddenly overcame to him while seeing Nao being touched by someone he didn’t know. He was angry.

“Oi, get your hands off him.” Gorou-san forcedly pulled that guy’s shoulder so he would face him.

“What?” He said when he still hugged the drunk Nao.

“Get your hands off my kid.” Gorou-san glared so angrily.

“What’s the big deal? This is a bar. I can hit on everyone I want.” He blocked Gouro-san’s hand which tried to take Nao away from him. “And look at him. He’s too sexy to resist. I couldn’t help it. I want him.”He licked his lips while looking at Nao so pervertedly.

“You bastard!”

Just before Gorou-san punched that guy, Keita came back. He saw Nao was drunk and he was hugged by someone else. Not to mention the way Nao dressed.

In that second, Keita was burning with anger. He glared fiercely at that guy while walking closer. He forcefully pulled Nao away from him.

“Gorou-san, please take care of him for awhile.” He gave Nao to Gorou-san.

Then Keita grabbed that guy’s collar before he punched him really hard until he fell down on the floor. “Don’t lay your fucking dirty hands on my guy.” Keita grabbed his collar again, and then punched him again and again countless times. He beat him up real good. He didn’t care that people were watching and he didn’t care that he went overboard. He just wanted to show that guy that he couldn’t lay a hand on what’s his ever. “Never fucking comes back here again if you still want to live.” Keita kicked him before he came to get Nao again.

And yes, everyone just watched them. Nobody dared to stop Keita when he was angry. They knew it too well. And this was not the first time Keita fought there. That had happened a long time ago when Nao was drunk too. Most regular customers did not really get surprised about it, but some newcomers were speechless looking at it.

Keita took Nao back from Gorou-san. He put Nao’s arm on his shoulder to help him stand up.

“Gorou-san, throw that bastard out and we will talk about this later.” He glared at Gorou-san too. He was sure he told him not to give Nao any alcohol. But he knew there would be a good explanation for this. He hoped.

Gorou-san shivered when Keita said that to him.

“Sorry everyone. Please continue and enjoy the party.” Keita smiled before he took Nao upstairs, but everyone could see the demonic Keita was still there.

-♥-

Keita threw Nao on the bed cruelly as if he was throwing garbage. He was really angry knowing someone else laid hands on what’s his. Nao is his only. Nobody’s allowed to touch Nao except him! But now he was so wasted just by some alcohol and let a stranger touch him. Just what was Nao thinking?!

Keita pinned Nao down and then bit him near his collarbone so hard until it bled. Nao groaned in pain and was woken up to reality.

“Aw, Keita, it hurts!” He tried to push Keita’s head away from his body but Keita was more powerful than him in that moment. Keita grabbed both Nao’s hands and tied them to the bed.

“Shut up!” Keita kissed Nao many times without giving him chances to catch a breath.

“Kei… brea-… can’t…Hng...” Nao had a hard time to keep the air coming to his lungs. His eyes teared up.

He gasped and breathed in lots of air when Keita finally let his lips go.

“Where did he touch you?”

“Haa...” Nao still tried to breath.

“I’m asking where did he touch you?” Keita grabbed and squeezed Nao’s cheeks with his hand and lift it up.

“I was drunk so…”

“That’s why I forbid you to drink, you bastard!” Keita pushed Nao down on his neck that he was choking.

“I’ll make you understand that only I’m allowed to touch you.” Keita took off Nao’s pants and squeezed his dick so hard.

“Ugh! Hurts... Keita...”

Nao’s eyes widened when he felt a cold sensation on his ass and Keita’s finger started to enter him.

“Wait, Keita! Keita? You wanna top me?!” Nao was scared. Not because Keita wanted to top him, but because Keita did it when he was angry. Keita was unbelievably cruel when he was angry.

Keita didn’t answer him. He just kept fingering him until that tight hole widened.

“Keita, not so rough. Hng… it’s been awhile… since I used my back so… ah!”

It was useless even if Nao tried to stop Keita. Keita just wouldn’t listen. Nao looked at his jealous lover. He looked very angry, yet there was also sadness in his eyes. Nao knew Keita actually didn’t have a heart to hurt him but his anger still won over his kind soul.

Nao took a deep breath while trying to bear the pain. It gradually felt good when he relaxed himself. Nao even wanted more.

Nao looked at Keita’s eyes. “Keita, I wanna hold you.”

Nao reached out his arms to hold Keita as soon as Keita untied his hands.

“I’m sorry. Just do whatever you want to me. It’s okay.” Nao whispered.

Keita calmed down a bit and finally treated Nao more gently.

-♥-

The morning came. Many people were sleeping at the bar because they were too tired to move a muscle. The party still went on just fine even after that fight. Unlike at the night when it was so noisy and lively, now the bar was so quiet.

Keita woke up from his sleep and saw Nao’s body was such a mess.

“Damn it!” He kinda regretted what he did to Nao last night. That he was cruel to him.

Nao woke up.  “Keita, good morning.” Nao rubbed his eyes. “Aw!” He felt pain when he tried to get up and sit.

“I’m sorry, Nao.”

See, Nao knew that Keita actually got hurt too when he hurt him. Otherwise Keita wouldn’t look so sad now.

“It’s fine. I know you did it because you love me.” Nao kissed Keita, proving that he wasn’t mad about it.

“But what the hell? You should learn to control your anger.”Nao complained.

“I know.”Keita sighed. “But still, it wasn’t a good way to start a new year. Sorry.”

“Well yeah, But it wasn’t that bad though, the sex.” Nao smirked. Keita blushed.

“Please take care of me this year too, Keita.” Nao smiled.

Keita smiled back. “Yes, please take care of me too.”

Nao let out a laugh after that. Keita looked at him, confused.

“I just remember your face while you’re jealous and angry. It’s so precious. I could see my cute Keita become so cool. I kinda love it.” Nao said as if answering Keita’s question that wasn’t ask.

“What? So you will make me angry again then?”

“Hahahaha, no way…” Nao laughed awkwardly.

 _“I think I will, Keita. It felt surprisingly good when you’re being rough to me.”_ Nao continued silently.

-THE♥END-


End file.
